The First Time
by SeaChanter
Summary: The First Times Martouf looks at Samatha


Title: The First Time

Author: SeaChanter

Categories: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Sam/Martouf

Spoilers: In the Line of Duty, The Tok'ra I & II, Serpent's Song, Jolinar's Memories, The Devil You Know

Season: Season 2 and 3

Summary: The first times Martouf sees Samatha

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission. Archived at: Symbiotica

Copyright (c) 2006 SeaChanter

Author's Note: Dedicated to my granddaughter, as is all I do. My love to my editor, Marianne H. Stillie. My love to Helena, Lauren and Saja for their support.

The song 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' was written by Scottish folksinger, Ewan MacColl. It was written as a soft and gentle song to his wife. The first time I ever heard the song sung was from Ewan himself.

* * *

**THE FIRST TIME**

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies

The first time Martouf saw Samantha Carter's face he was completely confused when she turned around and called him by name. He knew he had never met her and had no idea how she could possibly know him.

The first time he really began to look at her face, as herself, was after he started to understand, just a bit, the Tau'ri did not comprehend the Tok'ra and how they viewed the bond between Host and Symbiote across generations. He had been sitting on a sand dune with her, listening to her trying to explain how she felt, what Jolinar had left with her and how confused she was.

The first time he saw her face and held her hand, he began to realize he could not look at this person as an extension of his dead mate. And he realized he was confused as she was. How could it be possible he could look at this woman, and see her as a woman, when he just had learned his mate was dead and past the Veil he could not penetrate to see her again?

The second time he saw her face, she had brought her father to join with a Tok'ra, even though her experience had been so devastating to her. He had asked permission to attend the blending, if it was to happen. He felt he could help all of them better understand what was to happen and what had happened to her.

The third time he saw her face was when he brought a message from the Tok'ra expressing concerns about Apophis' status among the Tau'ri on their world. She had seen Lantash's face for a few moments when they had walked the dunes that first time, but this was the first time she saw Lantash's face in full control.

The fourth time he saw her face was to tell her that her father was captive on Netu and that a mission to rescue him was secondary to getting the information her father had been able to obtain. This was the first time he saw her face and truly realized how differently the Tau'ri of SGC looked at encounters with the Goa'uld. It was the second time he saw her face and realized it was impossible for him to see her as an extension of his dead mate.

The fifth time he saw her face was on the transport vessel taking them to Netu. Her courage in allowing him to use the memory device and then seeing her face in pain as she remembered, but still having the compassion to comfort him made him realize, yet again, how much he wanted to know this woman and her face as herself and not as the last, tenuous hold on Jolinar and Rosha.

The sixth time he saw her face was when Apophis drugged him and tried to use her to make him believe he was seeing the face of Jolinar and in his drugged state, he knew it was her face and not Jolinar's.

The last time he saw just her face was when they were coming back from Netu, with her father and with the information, when she crawled over to him as everyone else slept and without saying a word, he knew she needed to be held and that he needed to hold her.

The first time he saw her face, he saw Samantha, as a person, and not an extension of anyone but herself.


End file.
